Yami Yugi
* (second series anime) | video_game_debut = | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Ani-Manga | appears_in_anime = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | appears_gbc = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB | appears_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler | appears_in_gamecube = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom | appears_in_pc = Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny | appears_in_ps = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule: Breed and Battle | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum | appears_in_xbox = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels | gender = Nam | age = * 3000+ (Japanese/FUNimation lồng tiếng) * 5000+ (4Kids lồng tiếng) | relatives = * Pharaoh Atem (tiền kiếp) * Aknamkanon (cha- đã mất) * Priest Seto (anh em họ) * Aknadin (chú) | tournament1 = Duelist Kingdom | result1 = Chiến Thắng | tournament2 = Battle City | result2 = Chiến Thắng | tournament3 = Grand Championship | result3 = Chiến Thắng | tournament4 = Battle City V2 | result4 = Chiến Thắng | anime_deck = Strategy | deck_master = * Kuriboh * Dark Magician * Kaiser Sea Horse | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = Sebastian Schulz | it_voice = Massimo Di Benedetto | es_voice = Irwin Daayán (LATAM) | ar_voice = Abdo Hakeem }} '''Yami Yugi', hay là Dark Yugi trong manga và phiên bản Nhật, hay đồng thời còn là Pharaoh vô danh. Cậu ta chính là linh hồn của Pharaoh Atem đã bị phong ấn trong Trò chơi Ngàn năm, và là nhân vật chính của series đầu tiên và thứ hai, bên cạnh Yugi Muto. Cùng với Yugi, cậu ta nắm giữ danh hiệu "Vua Trò Chơi" (Vua Đấu Bài trong phiên bản Nhật), bằng việc giành chiến thắng tại Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Giải vô địch Thế giới và Battle City V2 (trong anime GX). Tuy vậy, Yami Yugi từng để thua trước nhà vô địch Mỹ Rafael và chính người bạn Mutou Yugi trong Serie Duel Monster. Sau khi Yugi Muto hoàn thành được Trò chơi Ngàn năm, Yami Yugi đã cư trú trong thân thể của Yugi và giảnh quyền kiểm soát nó khi Yugi hay bạn bè của cậu ta gặp nguy hiểm. Sau khi Yugi đã hoàn toàn nhận thức được sự tồn tại của Yami, cậu đã tự nguyện cho quyền điều khiển cơ thể mình cho vị Pharaoh vô danh ấy. Gặp gỡ ở Tương lai Yu-Gi-Oh! GX trong lượt cuối cùng.]] Trong mùa cuối cùng của Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugi đưa Jaden Yuki về quá khứ để đấu với Yugi sau khi chiến thắng trong second version của Battle City. Sau khi Jaden đạt lợi thế hơn và tấn công để kết thúc trận đấu, nhìn thấy Jaden là một duelist mạnh, Yami điều khiển cơ thể của Yugi và Triệu hồi "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Yami nói chỉ có một vị thần mới phù hợp với một bài thủ tuyệt vời như Jaden. Khi Jaden vui vẻ và tấn công Thần, Yami nói với cậu ta rằng trận đấu thực sự mới băt đầu. Cuối cùng, Yami, Yugi và Jaden cùng cười. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time In Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, following the deaths of Maximillion Pegasus and Solomon Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo manage to get Yugi to join with them to stop Paradox and repair the timeline. Yugi agrees and the trio time warp back 30 minutes in time where Paradox arrives at an event where Pegasus is giving free cards for children. Paradox then plans to kill Pegasus, but the trio managed to intercept Paradox before he arrives. Though they plead for him to stop, Paradox refuses and a 3-on-1 duel begins with Yami Yugi taking over for Yugi. và Yusei đối đầu với Paradox.]] In the duel, Yami Yugi manages to use his magic cards to rescue "Stardust Dragon" for Yusei and combine the attack power of his "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" to destroy Paradox's "Malefic Paradox Dragon". In the final turn, he and Jaden manage to persuade Yusei to continue fighting after he prepares to surrender to Paradox following the attack of his "Malefic Truth Dragon", and then give Stardust Dragon more then enough power to destroy "Malefic Truth Dragon" and defeat Paradox. Following the duel, all the damage Paradox has done to the timeline is reversed (which means the deaths of Pegasus and Solomon never occurred at all) and the characters return to their respective timelines. Các lần xuất hiện không chính thức Các lần xuất hiện khác Dark Yugi manga portal.png | Dark Yugi (manga) Darkyugianime.png | Dark Yugi (Toei anime) BAM-Yugi.png | [[Yugi (BAM)|Yugi (BAM)]] YamiYugi-DAR.png | [[Yami Yugi (Duel Arena)|Yami Yugi (Duel Arena)]] YamiYugiDT.jpg | [[Yami Yugi (Duel Terminal)|Yami Yugi (Duel Terminal)]] ThePrince.jpg | [[Prince (FMR)|Prince (Forbidden Memories)]] YamiYugiMD.png | [[Yami Yugi (Millennium Duels)|Yami Yugi (Millennium Duels)]] Yami Yugi-NTR.png | [[Yami Yugi (Nightmare Troubadour)|Yami Yugi (Nightmare Troubadour)]] Yami Yugi-WC08.png | [[Yami Yugi (World Championship)|Yami Yugi (Duel Monsters and World Championship'')]] Bộ bài Yami Yugi usually Duels using Yugi Muto's Decks. On occassions he has had his own Deck, including the Ceremonial Battle. Here his Deck revolved around Summoning the Egyptian Gods and also contained a number of "Dark Magician" support cards. When the game shifts to Yami in Yu-Gi-Oh! R, he uses his Dark Magician and other Spellcaster and Warrior-Type monsters.}} Tham khảo Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters